Hylozoist
by Naiala
Summary: La luna iluminaba la ciudad con una tenue luz, podía ver como los habitantes disfrutaban en la plaza central conversando y bailando al son de la hermosa melodía...¿Tan horribles podían llegar a ser aquellos seres?¿Era necesario cumplir con mi deber?


Esta historia la presenté en un servidor privado de Ragnarok Online para un concurso de Halloween. Como estaba aburrida decidí colgarla xD

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Hylozoist<strong>

Aquellos lúgubres árboles vigilaban y dificultaban mi estada en aquel extraño territorio, hubiese jurado en ese instante que sus ramas intentaban retener mi avance, pero eso era imposible. Inquieta, abandonaba el mundo que había conocido hasta el momento para adentrarme en aquel siniestro lugar. No tardé mucho en avistar un "supuesto" enemigo, un pequeño conejo de peluche. Aunque me pareció gracioso, agarré mi báculo con fuerza y me dispuse a seguirlo.

"Bienvenido a Nifflheim", eso era lo que ponía en la entrada de la tenebrosa ciudad a la que había llegado, aquel peluche se evaporó transformándose en el espíritu de un joven, pero me resultó imposible ver su rostro a causa de la capucha que vestía. Entonces, volteó un segundo hacía donde me encontraba y rápidamente se adentró en la ciudad. Cerré los ojos por un momento y suspiré... Era el momento de entrar.

La ciudad era completamente diferente a lo que me esperaba, es cierto que la nebulosa atmósfera que rodeaba el lugar me inquietaba, pero sin tener en cuenta aquello, Nifflheim no era tan diferente a las demás ciudades que había visitado. La luna iluminaba la ciudad con una tenue luz, podía ver como los habitantes disfrutaban en la plaza central conversando y bailando al son de la hermosa melodía que creaban unos pequeños y graciosos espíritus que cargaban con una pequeña calabaza, también pude contemplar a dos jóvenes que vestían de forma muy peculiar, danzar alegremente, mientras un hombre que portaba una larga capa blanca aplaudía al ritmo de la música para animarlas a bailar toda la noche.

Relajé mi cuerpo dejándolo caer sobre la pared y me adentré en mis más profundos pensamientos... Los altos sacerdotes me habían ordenado exorcizar todo ser que encontrase en la ciudad por carecer de alma, pero la realidad que podía contemplar con mis propios ojos era muy diferente. No iba a cumplir aquella misión, aunque eso significase no poder convertirme en una Alta Sacerdotisa y romper aquella promesa que un día le hice a Khrad.

Me levanté dispuesta a abandonar el lugar pero nada más dar los primeros pasos, noté como algo me agarró del vestido, voltee rápidamente y vi al joven espíritu que había seguido anteriormente. Se levantó un poco aquella capucha y pude ver como sonreía mientras me soltaba del lazo para agarrar mi mano fuertemente e invitarme a participar en aquella celebración. Su mano fría contrastaba con su cálida sonrisa, entonces pude sentir como mi pecho se estremeció.

A partir de ese momento soy incapaz de recordar todo lo que pasó en aquel lugar, solamente recuerdo que al tocar la última campanada de aquel 31 de octubre todos los seres que me acompañaban comenzaron a desvanecerse, el espíritu del joven se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó, sus labios ahora eran cálidos. Volví a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho mientras veía como su cuerpo se evaporaba, rápidamente le aparté la capucha para poder observar su rostro, era él, mi semblante repleto de lagrimas no podía creer aquello que veía, intenté abrazarle, pero fue demasiado tarde, desapareció. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en mi habitación a pesar de que nunca he llegado a saber como llegué hasta ahí. Voltee la cabeza hacía un lado para contemplar aquella fotografía tan importante para mi, la que me daba los ánimos para continuar luchando cada día, en ella aparecía yo con mi antiguo compañero Khrad, cuando conseguí pasar el examen para convertirme en Priest. Me levanté y me vestí, sobre el armario había un pequeño conejo de peluche con un sobre blanco junto a él, "Siempre quisiste uno como este, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que llegarás a cumplir tu sueño, con mucho amor, Khrad".

Que tonta fui de no darme cuenta que era exactamente igual que el peluche que vi en Nifflheim. Lo abracé con fuerza mientras mi rostro se llenaba de lagrimas, por fin pude entender todo lo que pasó aquel día...


End file.
